A Fathers Love Can Do Many Things
by Gleca
Summary: Just your average 'filler' Criminal Minds episode! It was writtin for a school projec. The team gets a call about abusive men that have gone missing, and when they are found by the police there not alive, season 1 Elle, Reid, Morgan, Hotch, Gideon, Garcia.


**Authors note! This was a school project, my group and I have to write, film, edit, and produce and episode of one of the following (CSI, Bones, or Criminal Minds). We were the lucky group that got to do Criminal Minds! Which was very fun, I got to play as Hotch, Garcia, and a Battered Wife (from scene 'What the Victim did to deserve this'). I don't really expect this particular story (script) to get many views or favorites (or anything), but if you really do read this... Well then thank you very much, I worked very hard on this. **

**Story is set in season 1...**

* * *

**CRIMINAL**

**MINDS**

**A FATHERS LOVE CAN DO MANY THINGS **

**SCENE 1**

Camera pans out (zooms out) on a graveyard setting, then focuses on victim 1 running away from something. Camera follows victim 1 to a hiding place behind (undecided; can be changed at will) camera focuses on victim 1.

-Victim 1 has blood running down the side of his face that is facing the camera. He is looking around, getting his breath back, when the killer (John Henderson) grabs his shoulder and spins him around, pinning his back against (the undecided hiding place).

-Camera- side shot focuses on the faces on both.

Victim 1- (shaking in fear) No! (shouts) No… (says while starting to sob) P...please, don't hurt me (general indecisive begging and crying)

John- (not shouting, but asks very angrily; currently in female persona) Do you know why I'm doin this to you? (Says while shoving victim 1 harder against the undecided hiding place)

Victim 1- (sobbing) I… I… don't know! Please! I don't know! (big sob) Please just don't kill me. (general indecisive begging and crying)

John- (shouts) you don't know? (punches; or pushes harder against undecided hiding place, whatever actor feels like)

-Victim's head snaps back against undecided hiding place-

John- (whispers; getting very close to the victims face, staring into the victims eyes) You know exactly what you did… Did to your wife (pauses) son… (hisses out 'son')

-Victim- (looks afraid, shaking his head no) Please (sobs out)

John- Shhhh… (whispers as he covers the victims mouth with his hand) Say goodbye. (John holds up the knife in his hand; camera cuts so it shows the killer from the back; John then slits the victim's neck)

-John switches personalities; younger persona.

John- (starting to cry) I'm sorry! (says like a child)

-Victim 1- (Choking and gurgling on blood) starts to fall to the ground; dead.

John- (Crying) I'm sorry… (Drops knife turns around and starts to run)

-**END SCENE-**

**SCENE 2**

Camera pans around office, then focuses on Morgan and Reid all talking around their desks. Reid is talking about a serial killer, camera focuses on Reid.

Reid- Now that's not always true (pauses) Edward 'Ed' Gein skinned his victims alive and used his victim's skin to decorate his house for more than 10 years before he was arrested.

Camera pans around so that you can see Elle walk up to Morgan and Reid.

-Elle walks up to them just in time to hear Reid say 'Victim's skin to decorate his house.' Camera pans to side view, so you can see everyone's faces.

Elle- (looking sick) Ugh (says making a gross face, looking a Reid) I'm so sick of talking about these psycho, I just need a break.

Camera pans around so you can see Morgan better.

Morgan- (smiling) Okay (nice teeth) I know what I'd rather talk about (looks at Reid, still smiling) someone's love life. (Proceeds to elbow Reid playfully.)

-Reid looks at Morgan, slightly annoyed and tired. There are bags under his eyes.

Morgan- Looks like you had one hell of a night pretty boy (says putting his hand on Reid's shoulder)

Reid- (gives Morgan a ridicules look, shaking his head and smiling a little at Morgan) Not that kind of night Derek.

-Camera cuts to JJ as she sticks her head out of a door; calling over to them, she says-

JJ- Guys (camera cuts back, to look at the trio)

Morgan- What's up JJ? (camera cuts back to JJ)

JJ- (Looking slightly annoyed) Meeting. (says and then shuts the door.)

**-END SCENE-**

**SCENE 3**

Camera pans around a table where the team is sitting. Camera follows JJ, she is passing around photos to everyone.

Hotch and Gideon walks into the room chatting. Camera on Morgan.

Morgan- (looking at pics) Hotch, tell me what I'm looking at.

Camera pans around to Hotch.

Hotch- Mark Sheppard, Jimmy Novak, and Danny Burdon. All 3 men had their throats slit, all from the same town and within 5 miles from their homes.

Camera cuts to Reid

Reid- (looking through photos) It says that the murders are month apart, why are we hearing about this just now?

Camera cuts to Gideon.

Gideon- The local police force finally made a connection between the 3 murders, so they called us.

Hotch- get packed; were leaving for Michigan in an hour.

**-END SCENE-**

**SCENE 4 AIRPORT SCENE**

Camera pans around a rest area in the airport (Subway) shows the team sitting a table with some food, an annoyed look on most of there faces, no one is really talking.

Camera cuts to Hotch as he walks up to the rest of the team, camera pans around Hotch so you can see the rest of the team (Camera on Hotch's back). Hotch sits down, looking tired.

Camera cuts to close up of Morgan's face.

Morgan- (sitting back in his chair) So, what did they say?

Camera cuts to front view of Hotch, as he turn's to Morgan

Hotch- (huffing out a breath of air, looking over to Morgan, then eyes flicking over to the rest of the team) They said that the flight will be delayed for another three hours, have to love the rain don't you?

Camera pans around to Gideon. Then close up.

Gideon- (Little smile on his face) Was that an attempt at a joke?

Camera pans to side view of the group.

Hotch- (looking over to Gideon, smiling a little) Maybe.

Camera cuts to Reid.

Reid- (looking to Gideon) What are we going to do for three hours in an airport?

Camera cuts to Gideon.

JJ- (with camera still on Gideon)We could go over the case file we have so far. (As this is being said the camera moves over to JJ)

Camera cuts to full view of the team; the Team is looking to Hotch and Gideon (Hotch and Gideon both look at each other)

Camera cuts to Gideon.

Gideon- (shrugs) It would save time.

Camera cuts to Hotch pulling out some paper.

Hotch- So what do we know so far, victim logy ?

Camera cuts to Elle, as she pulls out some papers.

Elle- There have been three victims, all male, all different races, different ages, and from different social back rounds.

Camera cuts to Morgan

Morgan- This would suggest that the killer is killing at random.

Camera cuts to Reid.

Reid- No (looking through the case file) This would suggest that the killer is only interested in men.

Camera cuts to JJ.

JJ- So we're after a women?

Gideon- Maybe, (looks to Elle) is there anything ells connecting the victims?

Camera cuts to Elle.

Elle- They were all from down-river Michigan.

Camera cuts to Morgan.

Morgan- And Garcia is looking for any other connections.

Camera cuts to Hotch.

Hotch- (looking at Morgan) Good.

**-SCENE END-**

**SCENE 6 MEETING THE POLICE**

Camera pans around an office setting, then cuts to side view of Hotch, leading the rest of the team. Det. Gabriel Novak. Hotch and Gabriel shake hands, then going to shake hands with Gideon.

Camera focuses Gabriel.

Gabriel- (with a small smile) You guys must be the BAU.

Camera side shot of Gabriel and Gideon

Gideon- (says with a warm slightly sad smile) You must be Gabriel Novak lead detective on the case at hand.

Gabriel- (Says with stiff smile) Yep! Call me Gabe.

Camera cuts to Gideon.

Gideon- I'm sorry for you loss.

Camera cuts to Gabriel.

Gabriel- (Looking at Gideon with intense eyes) Thanks (says with a small voice) I'll be able to sleep with we put the monster that killed my baby brother behind bars.

Camera pans over to a cop running over to the BAU teem and Gabriel.

Cop 1- There's been another murder.

Gideon- Lets go to this crime scene.

**-END SCENE-**

**SCENE 7 CRIME SCENE VIEWING**

Camera cuts to front view of the team, they are in an outside area (where victim 1 died). There is crime scene tap around the area, a few cop car around. Camera angels around to a some what front side view of Hotch, as a police officer comes over to the team (Gabriel is also there)

Cop 2- (goes to shake Hotch and Gideon's hands) Hi, you must be the BAU (turns and points over to a body under a white sheet, Camera follows to where Cop 2 is pointing) The body is over hear. (cop 2 leads the team and Gabriel over to the body)

Gabriel- Rigor mortis has already started to set in. The body has been dead for a while.

Hotch- Have any finger prints been found, visible finger prints, etc.

Cop 2- nope not yet.

Hotch- Was there a positive identification on the body?

Cop 2- Yeah knew him personally, names Raphael Samson , went to high-school with him.

JJ- I'm sorry were you friends?

Cop 2- Hardly, can't tell you how much paper work we had to go through on a weekly bases because of all the misdemeanor this man committed. Never liked the way he treated his wife, and his three kids he had.

Hotch- Were there any witnesses? (says to Gabriel)

Gabriel- Not that I know of.

Hotch- We need to have a door to door search for witnesses, someone might have seen something they just don't know it yet.

**-END****-**

**SCENE 9 PROFILING**

Camera zooms in on the team walking into the room, Hotch and Gideon are talking about nothing in particular, the team gathers around a table.

Gideon- This unsub is a white man in his mid to late 30's. He stalks his victims for days if not weeks before abducting them.

Hotch- He targets men with families. These families are broken though, the man that the killer abducts are men that devalue women and children.

Reid- He would have to work somewhere near or around children, that's how he gets to know the families.

Morgan- He probably works near or around kids, a teacher or maybe a janitor at a school.

Hotch- He was most likely abused as a child, along with his mother. That's why he feels such a strong need to protect women and children from men.

Gideon- This man has a strong conscience, and a strong guilt for what he has done. He will most likely try to run if approached.

Hotch- Lets catch this guy before he strikes again.

**SCENE 10 KILLER ABDUCTING SOME GUY **

Camera focuses on a door to the outside of a school, the door opens and out walks the killer (John) and the newest victim. This soon to be victim is talking about his family

Vic- I just hate my wife! She's so annoying, she wants me to actually spend time with girly little son (spits out the word son)

John- Why don't you spend time with him, teach him?

Vic- Because! That takes time away from what I (say I louder) do!

John- Well, that doesn't matter, the kids are the future.

Vic- Like I care

Camera pans back, now focusing on a side view of the two as the killer (John pulles a gun on telling the victim to come with him victim tries to run, but the killer shoots him in the foot)

**-END SCENE-**

**WHAT THE VICTIM DID TO DESERVE THIS**

Camera cuts to a women pleading with a man, trying to defend her son, when the man (victim from the last scene) hits her in the face and then goes after the little boy. The man goes after the boy, as the boy runs into his room to hide slaming the door in his wake, the man (the boys father) rips the door open and goes inside. The mother finally being able to get up after the gut renching slap, that would make most anyone fall to the ground and not be able to get back up for a good while, runs for the door pounding on it, yelling anything she can to get the man she once loved away from her child.

You can hear a slam and a scream, then the door is ripped open, the man storms out leaving his wife and child for the evening. The women watches as the man leaves, then looks over to her son, he is on the floor, crying

**WITNESS SCENE**

Camera focuses on a women reading a book on a sofa when there is a knock on the door, woman looks at door, she gets up and starts heading to the door. Camera focuses on the door as the woman opens it; at the door is special agent Aaron Hotchner and PI Gabriel Novak.

Witness- Hello, how may I help you?

Hotchner- (Shows the woman his FBI ID) Hello I'm spical agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI, and this is (pointing at Gabriel) Gabriel Novak, with the southgate PD. (Hotch goes to shake the womans hand)

Gabriel- (Shakes the Womans hand)

Hotch- We're hear to ask some questions about the recent murders in the area.

Witness- (looking like she had just seen a ghost; pale. She swallowing)

Hotch- Ma'ma are you alright?

Witness- (swallowing while putting her arms around her body) I think you should come in.

Camera focuses on the FBI agent and the PI as they share a look, and then enter the house.

Gabriel- (looking around) This is a nice house you have hear ma'am.

Witness- (looking at gabriel, with a small smile) Thanks (says softly)

Hotch- (Giving his best sexy pokerface) What did you see ma'am?

Witness- (looking stressed) Okay (studdering) look I was going to come to the police, but its just... (pauses) I... I thought that he was, it's just... uugh, its so messed up.

Hotch- (putting his hand on the witnesses shoulder, looking at her, saying with a soft voice) Ma'am, it's okay, your okay, just tell us what happened

Witness- (taking a deep breath)

Gabriel- (looking into the witnesses eyes) What happened, who did you think was going to hurt you?

Witness- (looking right back in to Gabriels eyes) I was walking home from Meijer with some stuff when I passed the alle right donw the street, I heard someone grunt, and I looked over and say these two guy's. I thought thye were just fighting or something, but then one of them fell to the ground and didn't get back up. (starting to talk a little faster, almost starting to cry) And the other just stood there looking at the other guys body, and then he looked at me, and I just ran. I had never ran so fast in my life, I thought that he was going to kill me to... I just (starting to cry) uugh why me? (says while covering her mouth with her hand)

Hotch- (putting his arm around the witness) Ma'am, would you like police protection? We can provide it if you would like?

Witness- (looking up in to Hotchs chocolate chip brown orbs) I... think that that would be good.

_ Scene break_

(THIS WAS SIMPLY FOR VOCAB WORDS, DOESN'T HAVE TO DO WITH THE PLOT) Camera shows agent Hotchner and PI Novak, Gabriel gets a call on his phone.

Gabriel- Hello? Oh hi (Hotch looks at Gabriel with question in his eyes, Gabriel puts his hand over the speaker part of the phone, and says to Hotch) It's the coroner and medical examiner (Gabriel says, then agreeing sounds) thanks buy.

Hotch- (looking at Gabriel) What did she say about the autopsy?

Gabriel- Well his blood type is O neg (says joky) Anyway, the blood splatter at the crime scene, and the wounds on the victims neck suggests that his neck was slit, rigor mortis, and livor mortis were already setting in by the time we found the body, and algor mortis would seggest that he had been dead for about 22 1/2 hours, there were also sings of brusing on the inside of the neck, so possible asphyxiation, there was also a parshel print found on the vics shirt.

Hotch- Have they been able to identify it?

Gabriel- there running it through AFIS right now, but is was a parshel print, they probly wont be able to match it to anyone.

**-SCENE END-**

**GARCIA AND MORGAN SCENE**

Camera focuses; close up on Morgan's face.

Morgan- Hay baby girl, you love me right?

Camera cuts to Garcia; close up.

Garcia- That depends if I'm in the mood for dark chocolate or not (says while playing with her hair)

Morgan- (Smiling) Well are you in the mood for chocolate?

Garcia- (Grinning) Oh honey, I am always in the mode for chocolate.

Morgan- (Huffs out a breath) Well good, cause I need a favor.

Garcia- (Sits back in her chair) Ask and ye shall receive.

Morgan- Found half a print on the knife we found at the scene.

Garcia- And you want me to run possible print matches?

Morgan- Not only that baby girl, I also need you to cross-reference that with male adoption records from the late 90's and with men that work near or around children.

Garcia- You got it cupcake.

Morgan- Thanks baby girl you are a saint. (emphasize 'are')

Garcia- I know

**FLASHBACK**

The camera is on the door, focuses on John as he walks into his new house. Stepparents on both of his sides. John has a sad look on his face, tears in his eyes, he's looking around

Camera cuts to the step-mom, partial close up.

Step-mom- What's wrong honey (asks sarcastically, while putting a unfrendly hand on Johns shoulder) Don't you like your new home? Your new life?

Camera cuts to John

John looks up in to his steo-moms eyes in fear, to afraid to say anything, shaking a little bit.

John- I... I... (says stuttering almost starting to cry)

Camera cuts to side shot of the two (John and the step mom) as the step mom kneels down in front of John.

Step-mom- What's a matter? You scared? Hmmm? Baby?

John- (doesn't answe, can't to scared)

Camera cuts to the step dad walking up to John, close up on the two.

Step-dad- (grabs Johns by the back of the neck, angling his head up so that John is looking right into the step-dads eyes

John- (gasps, trying to pull away in fear)

Step-dad- (slaps John in the face)

John- (cries out in pain, trying to cover his face)

Step-dad- (looking very mad, getting right in Johns face) Answer you mother when she's talkin to ya!

**-END SCENE-**

**GARCIA CALLS GIDEON**

Garcia is sitting at her desk with the many computers, phone in hand trying to call someone. Morgan had his phone off, so she tried to call Hotch, but the line was busy, so she tryed to call Gideon.

Garcia- Come on Gideon! Pick up!

Camera show the rest of the group (Morgan, Reid, Elle, JJ, and Gideon) sitting around a desk, making casual conversation.

Morgan- So wheres Hotch?

Giedeon- He had some family stuff to take care of.

JJ- Having another fight with his wife?

Gideon- Yep. (Gideons phone starts to ring, grabs phone) Hello?

Camera cuts to Garcia.

Garcia- Gideon?

Camera cuts to Gideon.

Gideon- Garcia?

Camera cuts to Garcia.

Garcia- Oh! Thank god! I thought that no one would answer there phones. (Takes a breath) I think I found the guy we're looking for.

Camera cuts to Gideon.

Gideon- Who is it?

Camera cuts to Garcia

Garcia- His name is John Henderson, he was born 1982 and was takin away from his parents because of abuse, he was then bounced around from foster home to foster home. And he works as a teachers aid in Southgate school systems.

Camera cuts to Gideon

Gideon- Well, do you know where he is?

Camera cuts to Garcia

Garcia- hes outside Henry Ford main in Detroit.

Camera cuts to Gideon (looking speechless)

Gideon- Well... how do you know that?

Camera cuts to Garcia.

Garcia- He's on the hospital servalence taps, I hacked in to them, don't ask why.

Camera cuts to Gideon (smiling)

Gideon- Thanks Garcia

Camera cuts to Garcia.

Garcia- Anytime sir

Camera cuts to Gideon and the rest of the team, Hotch is now back from his talk with his wife.

Reid- What was that?

Gideon- We found the guy.

**-END SCENE-**

**KILLER GETS CAPTURED**

Camera shows the BAU team slowly walk up to John Henderson, and his possible next victim, the FBI agents have there hands by hovering over there guns.

Hotch- John Henderson?

John- (looks at Hotch, then just bolts)

Camera follows as the team runs after the killer, Morgan tackles him, keeping him pined to the ground in till the police get there. Camera follows up a police car, as they make there way on to the scene.

The police read John his rights and then take him away, and with there work done the BAU are done.

* * *

**Aurthors note: Oh my Chuck! If you are reading this, I just... Thank you :) And for those Supernatural fans Mark Sheppard, Jimmy Novak, and Gabriel (The archangel) Novak, they were for you! Cas be back guys! Again thank you so much for actually reading this.**


End file.
